This invention generally relates to toothbrushes. More particularly, this invention relates to toothbrushes and a portable oral hygiene system for bedridden users.
Conventionally, water is applied to the bristled head of a toothbrush to assist the cleansing action of a dentifrice applied to its bristles, and following brushing, there is the need to rinse the mouth. To the able bodied or to those able to sit upright without undue difficulty, cleaning the teeth is not particularly troublesome.
However, when it is the case of a bed-ridden patient, not able to sit upright, or only able to sit upright with considerable difficulty and discomfort, cleaning the teeth is particularly troublesome, and especially rinsing the mouth, as neither the application of water to assist the action of the dentifrice nor subsequent rinsing of the mouth can be effected in conventional manner with the patient in the prone position.
The object of the invention is to provide a toothbrush that overcomes those difficulties mentioned above.